


The Scruffy Dog

by LillianOrchid



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff I wrote after finding an old toy of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scruffy Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to just be a couple of drabbles, but it ended up longer than I first expected. 
> 
> Not Beta'd; all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Sadly, I don't own Bodie or Doyle, I just play with them now & then.

Bodie 

He never said sorry. Never. Why should he? None of this was his fault. He was just a kid. Even so, they still told him it was, whenever something went wrong it was always his fault. His father was such an aggressive and angry man, nothing ever seemed good enough to be right. After once again being slapped hard and sent to his room with no supper, he made a vow to himself that no one would ever treat him this way again. There on his bed was his only friend, his Scruffy dog, a raggedy looking stuffed dog toy. He hugged it close and hid under his blanket. _One day we’ll be big enough and we’ll leave here, Scruffy Dog. One day we’ll leave then we‘ll show him. He‘ll never throw us about or raise a hand to us again…_

 

******

 

Doyle

He stood outside the shop window and stared up at the toy dog in the window, it was such a scruffy thing, but all the same he felt the dog could use a friend. He’d asked his mum if he could have it, but as always she said no. He knew his mother would have bought if she could, but there never seemed to be much money. Just enough to feed him and his sisters. Mum had smiled at him and patted his curly hair,. “Maybe for Christmas, love. We’ll see what Santa brings.” He always felt guilty about asking for things, knowing how they didn’t have much money. He often said sorry when there was nothing be sorry about, as if that word could make things better. 

 

******

 

Bodie & Doyle 

“Watch out!” Bodie yelled as Ray accidentally bumped into him. They both tumbled down and the box Ray had been carrying landed down on the floor, on it’s side, with a thud. Bodie hopped back up to his feet and grabbed Ray’s hand pulling him up. Ray was about to apologise, but was interrupted. “Sorry, mate. I wasn’t watching what I was doing.”  
“No problem, Sunshine.” Ray smiled warmly at Bodie. “Good job there’s nothing fragile in that box though.”  
“Yeah, it’s just probably some old junk of mine.” Bodie answered. Sorting out their new flat was turning out to be more chaotic than either man had first thought it would be. Heaven knows why they chose to do it today, on their only day off this week. Truthfully, they hadn’t had a chance since they’d moved in; working for CI5 was never easy, but they managed. Ray reached down for the wayward box and lifted it up. It was then that the Scruffy Dog flopped onto the floor in front of him. Ray picked it up to show Bodie.  
“What’s this then?” Ray asked, grinning madly.  
“That, my dear Raymond, is my Scruffy Dog.” Bodie said. Bodie reached forward and took it from Ray.  
 _Always wanted one of those when I was a kid._ Ray thought. “He’s a raggedy fella, isn’t he?” He said with a smile.  
“I always did like Scruffy things.” Bodie smirked. “I think that’s why I keep you around.”  
“Oi, I’m not scruffy. My fantastic fashion sense just hasn’t caught on yet.” Ray said, smiling like a loon.  
“Yes that must be it.” Bodie grinned. Bodie once again looked at the stuffed dog, he looked so much smaller then he remembered. “I really dunno, why I kept him. He’s the only thing I did keep from my childhood.” Bodie paused a moment. “Suppose I should get rid of him.” Ray watched as Bodie hesitated and then dropped the stuffed dog onto a box labelled to be given away to the second hand shop. Ray stepped forward and picked up the Scruffy Dog and smiled at Bodie.  
“Wrong box, Bodie.” Ray said and then plopped the stuff animal down onto of the box labelled ’mementos’. “There we go.” Ray stated, hands on hips and smiling. Bodie had no words, he simply smiled at Ray with unspoken gratitude and continued sorting through the rest of the boxes. Ray walked up behind him and slung his arms around him affectionately. Somehow, Ray knew Bodie was smiling as he said nothing to make Ray release his hold on him. Ray turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and spotted the Scruffy Dog on top of the box where he’d left him. Ray swore he was imagining things, but somehow it seemed as if the dog was smiling. _Funny how things turn out, we both have everything we could ever want now._ Ray sighed contentedly. _Everything’s going to be alright now._


End file.
